


Вечер в опере

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/gifts).



— Не могу не сказать, как я польщен таким красивым обществом, — Наполеон обворожительно улыбается и поочередно целует руку изящной блондинке справа, на чьей шее он примечает нитку натурального жемчуга, и элегантной блондинке слева, одетую в строгое черное платье, распаляющее фантазию, словно приоткрытая щиколотка в девятнадцатом веке.  
— Мистер Соло, — едва ли не хором любезно отзываются блондинки.  
— Вы не представляете, как я рад узнать, — Наполеон с наслаждением окидывает взглядом театральную сцену и впитывает в себя звуки оркестровой разминки, людского гомона, рассаживающихся по своим местам зрителей, — что ТРАШ предусматривает для своих сотрудников просветительскую программу. Видели ли вы представление ранее?  
— Нет, — качает головой блондинка справа, она наклоняется к Наполеону, обдавая того облаком французского парфюма, — я больше предпочитаю кинематограф.  
— А я, — улыбаясь, шепчет на левое ухо другая блондинка, — предпочитаю задерживаться в лаборатории и изучать анатомию.  
— В таком случае, мои дорогие, нас всех ждет крайне познавательный вечер. «Лючия ди Ламмермур», трагическая итальянская опера в трех актах. Говорят, у них заболел тенор. Но не беда. Я слышал, что молодой Лучано Паваротти подает большие надежды.  
— Вальтер Скотт, — мягко улыбается блондинка слева, — я читала его роман «Ламмермурская невеста».  
— Что ж, — Наполеон легко сжимает ладони блондинок, — если вы скажете, что знаете итальянский и не нуждаетесь в моем переводе… — он качает головой.  
— Мы знаем, — отвечает блондинка справа. Она вздыхает и аккуратно вынимает свои пальцы из джентльменского захвата. Через секунду Наполеон чувствует, как в его бок упирается что-то острое. Наполеон прикрывает глаза, улыбается, делая неопределенный знак рукой.  
— Я только хочу сказать, что это мой любимый костюм, и мне не хотелось бы омрачать столь приятное знакомство… — он делает паузу.  
— Эльза, — кивая, представляется блондинка справа.  
— Хлоя, — эхом отзывается блондинка слева.  
Наполеон по очереди улыбается одной и другой.  
— … мне не хотелось бы, — продолжает он, — нарушать эту идиллию испорченным костюмом.  
— Не сопротивляйтесь, — вновь наклоняется к его уху Хлоя, и Наполеон замечает возмущенный взгляд обернувшейся дамы перед ними. Соло улыбается ей.  
— Как я посмею, — легко возмущается он. — Но для начала мы насладимся оперой, чудесными пирожными в буфете. А после…  
— Доктор Айзек будет рад вас видеть, — продолжает Эльза.  
— … а после, — подхватывает Наполеон и вновь улыбается, на этот раз извиняясь за беспокойство перед дамой, которая недовольно шипит на них. Свет в зале затухает, и гомон постепенно сходит на нет. — Я несомненно будут рад видеть доктора Айзека, — шепотом заканчивает Наполеон.  
Представление начинается.


End file.
